sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 26
Sonic X | current = #26 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 25 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 27 }} |issue= 26 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = James Fry |inks = Terry Austin |letters = Phil Felix |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 26 is the twenty-sixth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in December 2007. Official solicitation :"The Legend of El Gran Gordo": The newest heroic sensation to hit the mat is the mighty luchador El Gran Gordo! Why isn't Sonic impressed? Because it's Dr. Eggman! What's his wacky scheme this time? Is this turn to the wrestling ring for real, or will Eggman have Sonic on the ropes soon enough?! And what creepy new threat watches from ringside? You'll have to see it to believe it! Featured stories La Layenda del Gran Gordo! (The Legend of the Great Big Guy!) * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''James Fry * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: '''Phil Felix * '''Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis A new wrestler named "El Gran Gordo" (who is actually Dr. Eggman in disguise) makes an appearance on television in a wrestling match, which catches the attention of Chuck Thorndyke, Christopher Thorndyke and Sonic, although Sonic doesn't seem to show as much excitement or interest as Chuck and Chris do towards Gran Gordo. Sonic claims that Gran Gordo was "obviously Dr. Eggman in disguise", but neither Chris nor Chuck believe or even consider the possibility of Sonic's claim to be true, so Chuck decides to give Chris a couple of tickets to Gran Gordo's next match in Station Square so he (Chuck) and Chris can be convinced that Gran Gordo is the real thing, instead of being Eggman in disguise (much to Chris' enjoyment). When Chris tells Sonic that it's "You won't get to see how awesome El Gran Gordo is in person" because there are only 2 tickets (for Chris and Chuck), Sonic looks at Gran Gordo on the TV, smirks and comments "We'll just see about that, Chris". Meanwhile, at Station Square, Gran Gordo arrives at the arena (and after getting through a crowd of fans), Gran Gordo reveals himself to be Eggman, telling Decoe and Bocoe (who are also in disguises) that he is adoring the attention he's getting while he's Gran Gordo, which makes Decoe and Bocoe remind Eggman that the "'Gran Gordo nonsense' is supposed to bring in lots of green-slips-of-paper (AKA Money) to fund his next creation (which is a "Sonic-Stomping robot")". Eggman shouts at Decoe and Bocoe that he hasn't forgotten the real purpose of his disguise and that Decoe and Bocoe "sound like" they are getting jealous of his "prowess in the ring", which makes Decoe and Bocoe reveal that the only reason Eggman was winning all his matches was because his wrestling costume is covered with special mini-robots that look like sequins, which get all over his opponents and create a negatively charged field, while the positively charged super magnet that they hid under the ring pulls them to the ground, allowing Eggman to easily pin them to the ground and win his matches. At this time, Bokkun shows up before Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe, covered in cotton candy he's eating, which is making him hyper. When Eggman claims that they're almost at the goal he set for them, they would be finished with their facade (which seems to depress Eggman). When Eggman hears a knock on the door in they room they are in, he quickly puts back on his mask and tells the others to "get back into the act", and then he answers the door, to be greeted by Scarlet Garcia, who asks "Gran Gordo" if she could get a reaction or comment from him about his new challenger, which happens to be Sonic himself. The next morning, Chris shows his excitement to Sonic that he and Gran Gordo, his "two biggest idols" and "the world's greatest heroes", are going one on one in a match, which makes Sonic reply that he should "geek out too much" because he thinks the match won't last long. At that very moment, Knuckles appears and shouts in his ear through a megaphone that the match indeed won't last long because of Sonic's "lazy attitude", and due to the "fact" that Gran Gordo is tough and Sonic's only way to stand a chance against Gran Gordo was to "get in shape", and Knuckles offers himself to be Sonic's trainer (much to Sonic's dismay and annoyance). Meanwhile, Eggman starts training for his match against Sonic in a panicked rush, while Decoe and Bocoe claim that Sonic will defeat them easily in their match. Sometime after both Eggman and Sonic finish training, Bokkun goes to the top of one of the sky scrapers in Station Square and gazes upon the city (obviously still on a sugar high), claiming that the city looks "shiny and pretty like candy" and that the city is going to be his. Later at night, a large crowd gathers in the Station Square arena, with Scarlet Garcia reporting live that the crowd is excited to see the match between Sonic and Gran Gordo. At this time, Sonic and Eggman (who is in his Gran Gordo costume) arrive and climb into the ring, while Decoe and Bocoe get ready to power the super magnet below the ring itself. Sonic tells Eggman that he's "had his fun", and it's time to put an end to his (Eggman's) game and attacks Eggman. However, Eggman dodges Sonic's attack and covers him with his costume's sequins, which begin to pull Sonic down to the ground (which makes Sonic realize that Eggman rigged all his fights) because of the magnet below the ring. Eggman proceeds to attack Sonic, but Sonic manages to dodge his attacks and counter them, making the two appear to be evenly matched. At that moment, Knuckles discovers Decoe and Bocoe below the ring and discover that they are rigging the fight. However, when Eggman and Sonic resume fighting, this confuses Decoe and Bocoe because the robots covering the both of them were supposed to keep them from moving. It was then discovered that something has managed to chew through the power cord to the magnet, which confuses Decoe and Bocoe further because they wondered what could chew through something as thick as the power cord was. When Sonic gains the upper hand and is about to defeat Eggman, Eggman pleads with Sonic to allow him to stay as El Gran Gordo, promising that their feud would be over if he did. Sonic, who was unsure of what to do, decided to listen to Eggman when he sees Chris crying and Eggman announces to the crowd that Sonic has won the match. At this time, Bokkun is seen inside another room in the arena, wearing fake facial hair and a red cape, claiming that the Eggman Empire is his now. Appearances '''Characters: *Bocoe *Bokkun *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Nelson Thorndyke *Scarlet Garcia *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Station Square Gardens ***Thorndyke Mansion Category:Sonic X issues